Mikey, a doctor?
by PriestessOfFreya
Summary: Donatello is sick. Someone show up to help him. He really wish that someone wasn't his little brother. He hope it was one of his oldest brothers. Yup you guess it...Mikey. One-shot. Please read and review.


**Note: **I don't own any of the characters of the Ninja Turtles universe. I know, it's sad but true.

Enjoy the story. And one more thing, i don't know it's funny or not. (A/N) I just made it up, and i don't it's true or not.

So pretty please read the story. The reviews will be nice.

* * *

It's late afternoon, Donatello is in his room, suffering a bad stomach ache. He hadn't left his room since morning. All he'd wanted to do, during the day, is go to his lab and work with his inventions, and put more upgrades on their Battle shell. But he couldn't. He's still lying on his bed, on his side, rocking himself to make the pain go away.

He has his hands wrap around his stomach, trying to make the pain to go away by rubbing it. He did notice his abdomen was little bit swollen. In times like this, he really wishes to learn how to cook for he wouldn't eat any cooking from his little brother, Mikey.

Then Donny heard knocking from his bedroom door. He knew right a way who was it, Mikey. "Don…you're feeling okay?" His brother asks, from the other side of the door.

"Please…go away. I don't have the time to fix your game cube, walkman, or anything that you want me to fix." Don grunt, he's not in the mood to fix anything right now. All he'd ever wanted is to find a way to get with of the stomach ache.

Mikey open the door and went in to his purple clad brother room. He was concerned about Donny. "Dude, i just came to check on you. I'm just worry about you, bro." Mikey pause and notice his brother was in alot pain. "Man, you don't look so good. You want me to get you something "He asks.

'Oh no, not from you...Mikey. You're my brother and i love you but i'd prefer Leo or Splinter to help me.' Don thought bitter. "Maybe not, Mikey." He told his little brother.

"Oh come on, Donny. I can help you." Mikey beg. "Plus, I'm smart. Let me play the doctor this time. I won't hurt you." He grin at him

'That's I'm afriad of.' Don thought the worst of his brother. He really wish master Splinter and Leo were here but they aren't back yet, from gathering supplies. And Raph, he's with Casey; fixing his motorcycle. So Donny is all alone.

"Okay...let me take a look at you, dude." Mikey went over to Don and place his hand gentle on his brother belly. Donny flinch from the pain he felt when Mikey place his hand on his abdomen. He did tried cover his stomach for protection, but his little brother touch it anyway. Then Mikey lift his hand off his brother abdomen. "It'd seem you got a balloon in there because your stomach swollen, like a balloon. I think its gas, Donny." Mikey told him.

"Oh man, don't start with your sarcasm, Mikey and help me. I can't take this pain any more." Don snap, "Get me Pepto-Bismol or Alka-Seltzer" He told him, and grunt again when trying to hit his brother.

Mikey move out of the away from his brother hit, and put his hands out for defensive mode. "Alright, bro. Take an easy. I'll do my best to help you. Jeez, you're worst as a pregnant woman in labor." Mikey said.

Don glare very hard at Mikey, he didn't like the commentary. So he elevated himself to try to get up and beat up his little brother. Mikey, however, began to walk backward when he saw the look of Don face.

"Okay, Okay, i'll go get you something from the medicine cabinet to help you."

"Just go get it, Mikey.!

"O.k, O.k, Sorry." Mikey said, exiting from his brother bedroom. "But still," He pause at the door, with his expression amuse. "You're still worst as a pregnant woman in labor."

"MIKEY!"

Gulp. Mikey flinch from his brother yelling, and ran to get the stuff that his brother might need. Don slump back to his bed, trying to focus on making the pain to subside, at least.

Mikey went to the bathroom, went to the medicine cabinet. He searches every corner of the cabinet but no pepto-bismol, no alka-seltzer or a gas relieve. 'Darn' he thought, but then he just remembers he'd once got sick like that, like Donny. He'd remembered when the pain relievers didn't work for him. So he had drunk something that helps him to relieve his gas problem.

Mikey ran toward the kitchen, got a can Pepsi cola, and baking powder. (A/N) He pours the cola on a glass, and then he mix a tablespoon of baking powder in the soda. It began to foam up. Mikey right away ran back to his brother, who was still in bed.

Donny has elevated himself, in sitting position. He was expecting his brother to bring the medicines that might help. But Donny face turn to disappointment, all he saw was Mikey brought a glass cola to him.

"Mikey, I've pacifically told you to bring the medicines that i asked you." Don exclaim.

"I know but there weren't any, bro. beside, this will help you. Trust me. "Mikey said honestly, giving the glass to Donny.

Don hesitates for a moment, and then he took the glass and drank it. At first, he thought it isn't going to work and this was just childish from his little brother. But then, his stomach was beginning to relieve and finally the pain was gone. All of sudden, he began to burp allot. He didn't like it but he felt so much better.

Donny was really surprise of what Mikey did for him. In fact, he knows his other brothers are not going to believe this. Maybe master Splinter will. But man, Mikey did something that substitute with alka-seltzer.

"How...how did you do it, Mikey?" Don asks, trying to find the right words.

"That's was easy. The baking powder and alka-seltzer have both ingredients that contain sodium bicarbonate and/or bicarbonate of soda." Mikey said, and continue. "Furthermore, the cokes or sprite have sodium too. I just add baking powder on the pepsi for it can kick in overdrive and also cause it won't taste like crap to you."

Donny was speechless; he didn't know his brother know all of this. Why he didn't think of this? Now Mikey is explaining the ingredients that contain certain products to him. And he feels that he's not the only genius in the family.

"Now can i ask you if you can fix my walk-man, Donny? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." Mikey ask, innocently.

"That's why you've came to my room." Don said, somehow he knew his little brother came to his room to ask if he can fix something that his little brother probably broke.

Mikey grin wickly and nodding in respond.

"Sure, why not." Don rolls his eyes and went with his brother to fix his walk-man.

Donatello have had known, deep down, his little brother is smart. And know Mikey would do anything to help his brothers on time in need. But to Don, Mikey will be his little brother and the one who tells jokes to him when he's feeling down or stress out. He'd hoped everyday that Mikey will never change; even he gets on his nerve.

'Oh brother'

* * *

_The End._

_I hope you've all liked and enjoyed the story._


End file.
